


Finding A Little Sister in the House

by TiRaven (Estirose)



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/TiRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Taiga finds out he has a baby sister that he never knew about. He resolves to take care of her.</p><p>(AU to "Song in a Painting of the Crimson Moon")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is based off the novel I wrote back in 2008 and am working on finishing up now. It answers my question, “What if Taiga had checked out his mother’s home after Bishop killed her?”

Taiga had Bishop take him back to where his mother had been living. He supposed it was some morbid thing, to see what his mother had turned into after the human had seduced her away from her duties. But maybe it would give him some answers, too, as to what had happened to her. What had turned her away from her duties and her people.

He entered the house easily; she hadn’t bothered to lock up. On the top floor was a workroom; a violin was sitting in clamps, resting on one of the tables. A display cabinet showed a violin and a picture of the person he supposed was the human Kurenai Otoya. He resisted tearing it and the violin out of the cabinet, tossing them into oblivion.

Walking downstairs, he noted two beds, oddly enough; he wondered who else could be living there. Picking up a book from the bookshelf sitting near the smaller bed, he narrowly caught a teen’s magazine that had been sitting by it.

There were several pictures sitting on a small shelf near the recessed bed. They were of his mother – he’d seen pictures of her and himself – and a little girl who became older and older. A sister? Had his mother’s infidelity resulted in a baby sister for him?

It would make sense, with the second bed. And there was far too much food for one person.

He wondered where she was, this sister of his. Where she could have gone. It was obvious that she wasn’t there; maybe their mother had sent her away.

Sitting down, he gazed at the painting above the exposed bed. Few could have read the ancient Fangire at the bottom of the painting; he did it easily. “Unstrung, the Violin Lacks Shimmer,” he read slowly, and looked at the bookcase. He wondered if that was his sister’s name; it could easily have been. He resolved to have Bishop add it. She was part Fangire, the daughter of a Queen. She deserved that courtesy.

He must have sat there for quite a few minutes before the upstairs door slammed closed. A girl was upstairs, crying. “She’s dead, Kivat. I’m not even sure what I saw.”

“It’s okay, Wataru,” another, male voice said soothingly. “It’s best that you forget, anyway. It wasn’t meant for you to see. That’s why she told you to stay here….”

“My mother turned into a pile of glass shards! And before that… Kivat, she was murdered! And I don’t understand why!”

“And it’s safer for you if you don’t,” the male voice argued. “Go back to the life she wanted for you, Wataru. You don’t want the pain of knowing what happened there.” He sounded tired. Taiga had heard of the Kivats; they were long allied with the royal family.

This one was intent on leaving his baby sister in ignorance. Taiga doubted she knew how to hunt; she’d be starving to death within a matter of weeks.

“I can’t! My mom was murdered!” Taiga felt himself tearing up; his baby sister was now alone in the world with only a Kivat for company. For the rest of her life, however short that ended up being.

“Wataru. Let go.” the Kivat’s voice was soothing; but the Kivat wasn’t blood kin. He was. He cleared his throat, audibly, not wanting to scare the poor girl.

Peeking over the railing were a girl – he noted with worry that her hands were cut up – and a golden-hued Kivat. Which was regrettably quicker to recover than Taiga himself was. “Wataru. We’re leaving. Now.”

“But Mom….”

“Unless you want to join her, we are leaving *now*.”

Still crying, the girl nodded, darting out of Taiga’s sight. Taiga quickly teleported up, but only gained a view of his baby sister running away from him, leaving blood where she had touched the door.

He dashed to the window, watching helplessly as the girl and the bat darted out of his sight.

Not sure what to do next, he paced around the upstairs workshop. His baby sister had touched the rails *there* – he could see her blood smeared. There was a scarf full of shards – their mother’s – sitting on the table. He wanted to throw them against the walls, turn them into tiny little shards, but his little sister had gathered them for a reason. So he left them alone.

Now to find her. How, he had no clue, but he’d find her, and keep her safe.

He sat down, and after a while, he heard the upstairs door open and close. “Maya-sama? Wataru-chan?”

Teleporting up, he grabbed the man that had called. “How do you know them?”

The man gulped, he could see it and feel it. He was Fangire, too. “I’m a friend of the family.”

“Good.” Someone with a clue! “The girl ran off. Where did she run off to?” When the man didn’t answer, Taiga pulled off his glove. “By order of the King, you *will* tell me.”

“Urk,” the man said. Taiga eased up a bit. “Was she with her mother?”

“No,” Taiga said with impatience. “Her mother’s dead.”

“Then she’d have… urk… been placed with some… urgh… human friends of her mother’s,” the man told him.

Taiga finally let him go. “She’ll starve to death!” he exclaimed, glaring at the the man.

The man rubbed at his throat. “No, she won’t. She’s more Human than Fangire, she can live for months on a simple feeding….”

“My baby sister is not a human!” She couldn’t be. But it would explain her words. If her mother, if this man, if they’d both hidden her Fangire ancestry from her….

Taiga felt sick to his stomach over that. Somehow, he had to find his baby sister and teach her to be Fangire.

“Maya-sama felt her daughter should be as human as possible. She even did rituals when Wataru-chan was little, to make her seem human. So she wouldn’t end up a Queen.”

“Do you know which of her mother’s human friends?” Taiga asked, gritting her teeth.

The man shook his head. “She never told me. I presume Kivat knew….”

“You. WIll tell me if she shows up again. I will be coming back. You understand?”

“Y-yes. King.” The man was still rubbing at his throat.

Taiga stalked off and back to the car. He was annoyed that he was too young to drive, yet. But it gave him time to think about how to find his little sister.

One of the Elders, he remembered, practiced magic. He called up her information and directed his driver to drive there.

“Ah, hello King,” the Elder, Dawn, said. She gracefully let him in. “How can I help you today?”

“You know magic,” Taiga blurted out. “Can you find a girl?”

“You have a Queen coming when you’re older,” the Elder reminded him, raising her eyebrows.

Taiga took a deep breath. “I’m not looking for a girl to sleep with, there’s a half-Fangire running around who thinks she’s human!”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Dawn told him. “Parent has a right to raise their kids human.”

“Her mother – the Fangire – just died. She’s going to starve to death.” Taiga hoped that she’d do something. “I should do something, as King.”

“There’s something that you’re not telling me,” Dawn said. “Tell me the details, and maybe I can help you.”

“The girl is my little sister,” Taiga said. “Through my mother – the result of her liasion with that human. She’s apparently been taken care of by my mother and another Fangire. There was a spell placed over her to make her seem human.”

“A potential Queen, you mean,” the Elder said, looking disturbed. “Probably your Queen from the moment she was concieved.” She tapped her fingers on the doorframe. “Bishop is not going to be pleased. How old was she?”

“Teenager,” Taiga said. “I didn’t exactly had a chance to ask her.”

“I think I know the ritual you mentioned,” the Elder said. “It’s a cruel thing to do, even to a crossbreed. If she becomes Queen… the obscurement will go away. But… it might be kinder to her to let her starve to death.”

“I am not letting her starve to death,” Taiga told her, teeth gritted. “I need to find her.” He looked at some blood that had rubbed onto his fingers. “This is an order. I need to find her. This might be my Queen we’re talking about.”

“Very well,” the Elder said, sighing. “I need something physical of hers, or something to home in on.”

“This is some of her blood,” Taiga said. “She also had a Kivat….”

“Easier to find the Kivat,” the Elder said instantly. “Come in. We’ll see if I can find the Kivat for you.”

He let her lead him into a room, where she started hustling around, looking in books. Finally, she found what she needed. “Stay out of the circle,” Dawn said, and Taiga obeyed. He didn’t want to make whatever she was doing fail and to lose his little sister.

She chanted, longer than he wanted her to, and then she swirled around. Finally, she went to a map of Tokyo and stabbed a finger at it.

She seemed to come out of a trance, looking at the map. “This is where her Kivat is,” the Elder said dutifully.

Taiga made a note of the location. “Thank you,” he said, bowing, writing down the street and cross-streets. Then he rushed out, and commanded his driver to take him there.

Once he got there, he realized he had no idea of where his baby sister might be. He’d have to sit and wait, and see if she came out. She could be in any of the residences. Heck, she could be over in the cafe down the street!

He wished he had a sense of where she might be. She could be anywhere!

Taiga sat there in the backseat of his car, hoping that she’d come out, or the Kivat would. He needed to have a good long talk with that Kivat about his baby sister and get the Kivat to stop protecting her from her family. Their mother was dead; if she’d had other family… well, even if she had been sent off to human relatives, he’d soon fix that. She was family; she was not human, even if mother’s indiscretion had been with a human.

Two… no, three… people came out of the cafe. An older man, a younger woman… and the girl. His baby sister. The man was leading her to what Taiga presumed was his car.

Taiga was up and out of the car in a moment. Using the skills Bishop had taught him, he teleported behind the two to grab his baby sister, and teleported them both back to the car. He shoved her inside. “Home!” he barked to the driver.

The driver peeled off. It occured to Taiga after a moment that he’d forgotten about the Kivat. No matter. The Kivat surely knew where Castle Dran was, the Kivat could find her again. Once she was safe.

The girl was crying, and so Taiga drew her across his lap, trying to hug her. The Kivat had honestly freaked her out about him; but he’d fix that. Once she saw him she’d know him for the great person he was. Once they got to the clearing….

Taiga looked at the girl. Wataru, the Kivat had named her. She probably wouldn’t be too thrilled about being carried all the way to Dran; he’d have to find a park and summon the dragon.

He directed his driver to the nearest park, and summoned Dran, holding on to Wataru tight. She was still crying and fighting him, and he had to hold on tight while the Dragon arrived and surfaced. He breathed a sigh of relief as they were carried up to safety.

Taiga looked at his assistant/guardian as his little sister sat despondently in the living room. The girl had done nothing but cry and look miserable ever since Taiga had taken her to safety. She had eaten some human food – and Kurosawa-san had managed to feed her, so at least she wouldn’t starve to death – but it still broke Taiga’s heart to see her so upset. It wasn’t like anybody was going to hurt her, after all, and somebody had to teach the poor girl to be Fangire.

Bishop had come and gone; he had made disapproving noises, and Taiga had been sorely tempted to throw the man out. It wasn’t Wataru’s fault that she was half-human! If someone showed her the right way, then she would be Fangire!

“I’ll take her to bed tonight,” he told Kurosawa-san. “She should have somebody nearby.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, King,” Kurosawa-san said, in his usual polite tone. “You are both underage.”

Taiga smiled his most charming smile. “We are sleeping together,” he said pointedly.

Wataru, on the other hand, looked horrified. “You are teenagers, my King. Even if she is your Queen, you are still too young to sleep together,” Kurosawa-san said.

“I’d rather sleep alone,” Wataru said softly. It was the first time she’d said anything to him. And of course she’d be used to sleeping alone – she’d had her own bed at home, didn’t she?

But she would be his Queen someday – and he firmly believed she would be Queen, no matter what Bishop had said. It would be good for her to get used to that too. Being his Queen and sleeping with him. He had some porn – maybe he’d share it with her?

“You’re sleeping with me,” Taiga said firmly. “We belong together.”

“I don’t wanna,” she said, though it was mostly to the floor.

“Perhaps you should listen to her,” Kurosawa said. “I’ll make up a room for her.”

Maybe she really did want her own space. It wasn’t like anybody could get her, after all. Not here, not in Castle Dran, not in the middle of the Fangire Forest. She was safe, and maybe he could wait. If for a few days. Then he’d get her to share his bed. Where he could protect her and be there for her.

“Do that,” Taiga ordered, and Kurosawa-san slipped off. He held his little sister again. “Don’t cry. Nii-san is here for you.”

Saying that only caused her to cry harder, and Taiga frowned. What had he said that had upset her? He’d only meant to comfort her.

“Mom,” she moaned as he held her in his arms. Taiga wondered why she’d love a traitor, and then remembered how clueless she’d been when he’d overheard her and her Kivat and her not knowing what the glass shards meant. He’d be surprised if she knew what she was.

“Wataru,” he said. “Do you know what a Fangire is?”

She shook her head, hair flying all over the place. Taiga frowned again. It was as he suspected; she had no clue as to what she was. She had been kept in ignorance, and he intended to interrogate the man that he’d found at her house about why she didn’t know. And he’d better have a good reason.

“We’re superior to humans. We live longer, and we’re stronger. Your mother – and mine – was Fangire.” A traitor, to be sure, but still Fangire biologically. The fact that his little sister could feed was reassuring. It made her Fangire even when she didn’t think of herself as one. The fact that she had to be fed would prove to anybody that she was a Fangire by blood.

“If the Fangire are superior, why didn’t she ever tell me?” Wataru asked. There was an anger in her words, and Taiga petted her hair.

“She went insane,” Taiga said, “She fell in love with a human and abandoned almost everything Fangire. She wanted a human child, so she raised one. Never mind that she had to feed you.”

“I always had enough to eat,” Wataru said defensively.

“Not human food,” Taiga told her. “Life Energy. Human Life Energy.” He continued to pet her hair. “You need it, even if you don’t know it. Mother always fed you. Or that man that came to your house….”

“B-but… Oomura-san….”

So, that was the name of the man. Or at least his human name. Taiga would find out more when he had a chance. “He’s Fangire too. Maybe he was the one who fed you. But in any case, someone made sure you were fed what you need.” At least someone had cared enough to do that.

“We’re hunters. Humans are our food,” Taiga said gently. “I don’t know when Mother went insane, but there’s nothing either of us can do about it. She broke the law and she’s gone.”

Which made Wataru cry more. Taiga held her, realizing that it was their mother that she grieved for. Which was kind of silly, because she was a traitor, but Taiga guessed that if he’d been as mislead as Wataru had been, he’d be grieving too.

He resolved to make her forget, to let her see all the glory of being Fangire. And then she would see where Mother went insane, and she’d embrace her Fangire side too.

But in the meantime, there was nothing he could do but comfort her and make her comfortable with him.

After a few moments, someone cleared their throat. He saw Kurosawa escorting one of the elders, Dawn, in.

“So, this is her,” she said. Her face was neutral; he couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

Taiga nodded. “She didn’t even know what Fangire were,” he said, feeling his heart break.

“May I touch her?” she asked. She eyed Wataru as if she was a particularly exotic specimen. An exotic poisonous specimen.

“Why?” Taiga asked. He didn’t want anyone to hurt his little sister right now.

“I want to check her for spells,” the Elder said. “May I?”

Taiga nodded. “Please.”

The Elder put her hand on Wataru’s neck and chanted. A minute or so later, she looked up. “She’s got something on her to prevent her from reading as Fangire,” Dawn told him. “As I thought. Your mother was sane enough not to condemn you to a half-human Queen.”

“Fix her, then,” Taiga said, glaring up at her. “The more Fangire she is, the better.”

“I’m not sure if I want to bring human blood into the royal bloodline,” Dawn told him, folding her arms. “Might as well toss her back to the humans.”

“She’ll starve!” Taiga roared into the Elder’s face. “She’s Fangire! She’ll die if she doesn’t have Life Energy!”

He was only vaguely aware of Wataru running out of the room, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Taiga glared at the Elder. He didn't care that she was far older than he; it mattered that she'd made Wataru cry by implying she was not Fangire. Well, he'd go and reassure his little sister when he was done here. "She's going to be Fangire, end of discussion," he seethed.

Stomping off, he started searching the rooms. He didn't know where Wataru had gone, but fortunately, Dran didn't have an infinite amount of rooms. If she stayed still, he'd find her, and even if she was upset, surely she realized that he, her older brother, wouldn't hurt her, didn't she?

Going room by room, he finally found her. She was in what had more or less been the throne room, crying on the maid's shoulder. The maid herself looked slightly uncomfortable, which was understandable given that people didn't cry on her shoulder. But as things went, she was probably the only person there besides Taiga who didn't disapprove of Wataru.

She wasn't the best choice for Wataru to get close to - after all, Wataru needed to be around Fangire, not the half-bred last remnant of the Merman race - but Taiga would make use of her for the moment. He didn't disturb them, letting Wataru cry her grief out on the girl's shoulder. He'd reward her by allowing her to change her clothes.

Eventually, Wataru looked up. She looked tired, which was probably because she'd been through a lot. He wished he knew where Kurosawa had been preparing a room for her; she probably needed a nap.

For the moment, she could sleep in his bed. Surely even Kurosawa couldn't object if she just needed someplace to rest.

Then he'd find out where hers was, so at least she could find a place to hide where he could find her. It wasn't her fault all the adults were being so rude about her, when she wasn't at fault at all about what she was.

Besides, Taiga just knew that he'd met his Queen. Even if nobody else believed it, he knew that Wataru would someday awaken just as he would fully awaken someday. She would be beautiful, he would see to that, the best Queen that ever lived. After all, she was his destined Queen.

After a second, she seemed to register his presence. Ignoring the maid, she stood up, looking around for an exit most likely. "I'm sorry the Elder said that to you," Taiga said. "I know what you are."

"No, she's right." Wataru shook her head. "Mom never wanted me to be Queen. She wanted to give you somebody who was full that you could love."

Something in Taiga clenched. What had his mother done to his little sister? Whatever it was, he had to fix it alone - the adults would likely be of little help.

If he wanted his Queen, his destined Queen, he had to do something to keep her safe and make her want to be Fangire. He was King. It was his right to be with his Queen. And right now, everybody had convinced his Queen that she was no greater than the scum on their shoes, a human unworthy of being in Dran.

Including her own mother, apparently, but at least she was out of the way. Taiga didn't have to worry about her corrupting his Queen any further.

He strolled over to her. "Wataru, it's all right. They're wrong. You're beautiful. My Queen."

She burst into tears again, but at least she didn't run away this time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Wataru, let's get you someplace where you can rest." Taiga wove an arm around his little sister's shoulders.

"But...." She was still sobbing; she'd need water. And probably food, later on, but water first and foremost. And rest. Today had to be tiring for her, with all that going on. 

"I'm your big brother, now that Mother's gone I have to take care of you. It's my duty." 

"It's your fault!" she cried, and started pushing her way out of his arms, which he didn't allow. She was distraught, and until he could persuade the adults that she was a worthy Queen, and at least his baby sister, he had to keep a close eye on her.

At least while she was in Castle Dran, she couldn't leave until she was far less distraught and when the adults would understand that she was not going away.

"Mother died because she violated Fangire law." He didn't think that would have much of an impact on her, in fact it caused her to cry worse, but it had to be done. "I know it doesn't make much sense to you, but it will soon."

"I don't want it to make sense." She shook her head. "I wanna go back home."

"This is your home, now." He waved at the throne room. "Kurosawa's making you up a room, but you could sleep in here, if you wanted."

"She could sleep in my bed, if she wanted," the maid said softly, and Taiga rounded on her. Then he realized that she had a point - if he wanted Wataru to be more comfortable with her new life, he had to find people who would accept her like he did. 

His people were good people. The Maid had a bed. Wataru could borrow it, for the moment. "Wataru? Why don't we borrow her bed?"

"Aya? Are you sure that's all right?" Wataru asked, and Taiga had to blink. The maid had a name?

"I... I don't sleep much in my bed. I prefer to sleep in water."

Oh, so that's why they had some kind of tiny pool in the depths of Dran. It made sense. 

"Show me to your room."

And the Maid did. Taiga tried to think of her as Aya, for Wataru's sake, but it didn't come easy. Wataru didn't strugle or try to leave his arms as they followed the other girl into the lesser-trafficked areas of Dran, into a room barely bigger than a closet. There was a little shikibuton on one side.

"It isn't much," he noted. The shikibuton was pretty shabby, but maybe Wataru would like it.

"I like it," Wataru said. "I spent a long time on beds like this."

"But you had a Western bed, I saw it." Taiga shook his head. Maybe she'd had a phase where she liked shikibutons?

"Yes, but Mom and I spent a long time on the road sometimes. I never understood why, until now." She shook her head tiredly. "Thank you very much, Aya, for letting me use this."

The Maid gave her a shy smile. Taiga figured he'd get the whole story out of Wataru later, when she wasn't so tired. He was mystified on why she'd have to spend time on the road. Getting her comfortable was the most important thing - and if that meant that his baby sister slept on a shikibuton, she would sleep on a shikibuton. Preferably in his room.

In fact, he thought, that man, Oomura-san, could probably make her feel more comfortable with what she was. Once he pointed out to the man that any attempt to make Wataru into a human would be treated as harshly as advancing the humans.

"Okay, Wataru, take a nap. I'll see what's going on with my advisors. Maid, you'll watch over her and take her back my room when she awakens."

"Her name," Wataru said, "Is Aya."

Taiga sighed, but knew he had to go along with what Wataru said until she felt better about being in Dran. "Aya."

The maid curtsied, folding out a chair to work on some sewing. Or maybe it was her hobby. Taiga didn't know.

He left her to her work and went up. He had to find this Oomura-san. The best thing to do was-

Wait. Maybe Wataru had a cell phone?

Taiga went back down. "King?" the Maid asked.

Wataru half-glared.

"That man that knew Mother, do you have a number for him?" Taiga asked.

His sister reached into her pocket and produced a phone, much to his relief. It probably wouldn't work inside Dran, but he'd try, and if it didn't, he'd have Dran surface in a park and call from there. With his own phone. He left her to her nap under the watchful eyes of the Maid. 

The phone didn't work inside Dran, which didn't surprise him. His own did, because it was a special model which was modified to work inside the enchanted Dragon, so he used it instead, dialling the number from his phone.

"Hello?"

"I understand that you are Oomura-san." He didn't see any reason to be nice to the man. "I am your King. My baby sister needs you. Where are you?"

"Um. I'm delivering to a customer."

"When you are finished, return to her house. I'll meet you there." He hung up, confident that the man would show up.

Maybe his little sister had a shikibuton in her closet, too. At least she'd have clothes. A violin of her own.

He got a ride to her old home, entering it easily. He took her clothes out of where they were neatly folded, putting them into a nearby duffel bag. The man arrived shortly after he was done, visibly gulping as he appeared.

"You're going to temporarily move into Dran until Wataru's comfortable there," he said. "I have her clothes. She needs a shikibuton. Does she have a violin?"

"I... I understand. No shikibuton, but let me get the violin for you." The man opened the cabinet by the stairs and pulled out the violin, putting it in a case with some other things. "I'll get some of her books, too, if you didn't get them."

"I didn't." Did she like reading as much as he did? Then they'd get along great. "I'll ask her what she'd like as well." Along with her futon.

He let the man fetch her books. At least he had some sense, for a traitor.

"One more thing. Wataru is Fangire. She is not a human. I expect you to treat her as one."

"But the magic...."

"I'll find some way to get rid of it." It would make things much easier for Wataru, after all. "And I'll get you clothes while you're at Dran." He wasn't making another stop, not when Wataru needed him.

For his little sister, he would do anything.


End file.
